Accident statistics indicate that motor vehicle related accidents result in millions of injuries each year, and over 45,000 fatalities. Over 500,000 of these accidents involve trucks and other large vehicles. Of these total large vehicle accidents, a high number end in fatalities, with statistics putting the number of deaths from such accidents at about 5,000 each year. Many of these accidents are caused by a lack of driver awareness to the intentions of large vehicle's lane changes and turns. This problem is exacerbated because the current large vehicle side active lighting/passive reflector systems are not clearly visible to surrounding observers, especially those on the both sides of the large vehicles.
Vehicle lighting systems are well known in the art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,295, which teaches a vehicle safety light system that provides lights along the side panels of the vehicle, while the vehicle's engine is operating, to increase visibility of the vehicle to other drivers. However, such light system only operates when the vehicle's engine is running and cannot be used when the vehicle is turned off but still in a hazardous situation. Further, this referenced system is similar to a vehicle's blinker in that all of the lights are illuminated simultaneously, so it is easy to miss if you do not catch it at the proper time. U.S. Pat. No. 7,095,334 discloses a warning signal light assembly used to provide various colored light signals for use by an emergency vehicle. However, the light assembly disclosed is not connected to the vehicle's turn signals or hazard lights; therefore would not alert nearby vehicles and observers to the vehicle's intent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,138 teaches of an illumination system mounted on or adjacent to the side of a trailer for the illumination of the rear wheel assembly of a wheeled vehicle in response to actuation of a turn signal. The illumination system works to assist a trailer vehicle operator in identifying potential objects or obstacles or concern such as curbs, parked vehicles, etc. This system however, does not alert other vehicles or observers of any intent to turn or change lanes since the light is specifically aimed towards the wheel and not directed outwardly.
Therefore, a vehicle light system has yet to be developed that facilitates improved safety measures for large vehicles, specifically to alert other vehicles or observers of the large vehicle's intent to turn, change lanes, or announce hazards. Such a system would greatly improve safety on the roadways and lower the number of large vehicle related accidents, and inevitably save lives.